Caio Dx
ATTENTION! NEW UPDATE :( On Monday, December 8th, 2014- Our 6 month "Annivarsary" Caio, got a girlfriend.. Everything below was a lie. XX Caio '''is Hawk's biggest crush <3 I first talked to Caio on ''June 8th at around 11pm (3am his time). History..? I met him on YouTube xD I was watching one of his vids and i was like "Heey he's actually pretty cute!" Sho I left a comment and BOOM! Yeh xD Personality Where do I start xD Uhmm~ He is sweet, and cute, and adorable.. AND SEXY AND GORGEOUS AND PERFECT OMG YES Lol okai for reals? Uh he's really nice and sweet. He's perverted which is prettyyy hot. He's attractive, calm, busy, and ish very naughty ahahahah Appearance He currently has black hair (Original is blond) It's usually messy (WHICH IS JUST SO ADORABLE) with part of it sticking up xD He sometimes where's eyeliner. He has these amazingly beautiful eyes that are mostly blue but sometimes green. And a lot of the time he isn't wearing a shirt (it's so sexy omfg) He has 8 tattoos. Family Father: Deceased about 6 years ago Mother: Rose.. Full name unknown at this current time Brother: Gabriel Quotes <3 *"I love you" Extra *He plays guitar *His favorite colors are black, red, and purple *HE'S HOT AS HELL *I have his snapchat and we are both #1 on each other's best friends list =D *And I just wanted to point that out ^^ *He said to me, "Im yours now" (AHHH IKR OMFG <33) *And he approves of himself being mine :3 *WE ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER *Uhh he said "Put my dick in your mouth my bad girl" XD It gives meh butterfliess Random Fangirling Below OMG SERIOUSLY HE IS-- SOO HOT I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN IT AND HIS HAIR OMG I WANNA PLAY WIF IT XD Ughh hes so adorableee ;3 JUST LOOK AT HIS BEAUTIFULL FACEE AGHH Uhmm.. I think im going crazy.. Literally he's like ALL I think about. As soon as I wake up, throughout the entire day, and as i go to sleep! Like- I DONT KNOW HOW I KEEP COMING UP WITH SITUATIONS TO DAYDREAM ABOUT!! Like this one day dream where he somehow flew to CA and sat like right beside me at a resteraunt, or me and him goofing around at Wal-mart, or we mess around and put make up on each other xD YEH IM GOING CRAZY.YUP. 0.0 HIS VOICE. OMG THE BEST THING EVER. HE HAS AN ANGELIC VOICE LIKE HOLY SHIT ISH BEAUTIFULLL This isn't exactly fangirling because its sad news.. He's slowly falling off my best friends list on snapchat, and i am too on his Dxx I want to snapchat himm or talk to him or something.. :( I miss him. Back again. AND GUESS WHAT. Okaiokaiokai SOOO tomorrow (Oct 8.) is going to be our 4 months!! Wow. AND OMH. ON THURSDAY ME AND NATASHA (bff) ARE GONNA SKYPE HIM. LIKE FREAKIN VIDEO CHAT O.O Im so excited and nervous. Omgggg Really Creepy Fangirling which you might not want to read xD The content below this line may be is veryy disturbing to users here. Read at your own risk. Viewer's discretion is advised.. '''''SERIOUSLY LIKE-- Be prepared. ---- *3 *2 *1 CAN I JUST SAID I WANT TO LIVE WITH HIM?! LIKE-- WE'D BE ABLE TO SLEEP TOGETHER ;O Likee you know how in movie or shows usually if a husband is going to work they walk up to their wife and is like "Time for work" or like "I leave for work now!" and give them a kiss on their head or cheek or something? WHALE I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXACT QUOTE FROM HIS MESSAGE. HE SAIIIIID~ "I go to work now. Kisses" Yeh I know its kinda bad grammar BUT THATS ONLY CAUSE HE DOESNT SPEAK PERF ENGLISH but see!???!!! OMG WE ARE SO PERFECT TOGETHER <33 ''' and when he would get back we'd be able to makeout under the coverss xD ahahahah im creepy. Okai ish about to get more creepy.. You might not want to read. For reals D= ''UHHMMM'' Like- CAN I JUST LICK HIS SEXY AF ABS OMG they're so hott <33 and omg his lips look so invitinggg ;D Im like half closing my eyes right now just imagining it :o WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LIVE ALL THE WAY IN FUCKING BRAZIL! I want to be his wifee :3 That's all im gonna say c; I want to be his wife. Yes. Hehe. ''Theres this one day dream about him i lovee. Its short and i dunno why but i love it. I always play it over and over in my head xD Should I say it.. Ehh what the hell?! Thats what this place is forrr! Okai so Im sitting on the bed watching Supernatural on tv, Caio sneaks up on me and scares me while im watching it, I get like "mad" and im kinda just like "Caio! I told you not to scare me while im watching Supernatural!!" And he's like "haha i know im sorry." and kisses me (HAHAAHAH ITS SO HOT WHEN HE KISSES ME IN MY DAYDREAMS) and hes like "Do you forgive me" and im still mad-ish so im quiet and then omg. he does this reallyy sexy make out with me (LOL TMI SORRY) hes shirtless this entire time xDDD and after he's done im like "heh okai i forgive youu" and continue making out with him for a little. xD TA DA ^^ I love it hahah im so creepy. 'UHM UHM UMMM WATCH THIS SEXY SHIT LIKE RIGHT NOW. HOLY MOTHER OF SEXINESS I WANT HIM SO BAD. LIKE RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW. DAMN ^^^^^^^^^^^^ YASSS^^^^^^^^^^^ My daydream always have the like setting where we are already married and living with each other xD Wtf Ana cx BUT ITS OUR 2 MONTH THING FROM MEETING EACH OTHER AHAHHA YAYY. But i dont even think i'll talk to him today :( Dxxx Omfg that pic. I can't even- UGH OMG HE'S SO FUCKING CUTEE!! More to come (ah geez xD) On November 8th (Today's the 18th) it was our 5 months ^_^ I cant believe it ;3 'JUST SOME MORE SEXY/HOT/CUTE/ADORABLE/PERFECT PICS OF HIM <33' OKAI OKAI OKAI IM FLIPPING OUT! LOOK AT THIS INCREDIBLY SEXY PIC OF HIM. LIKE WHY CANT I SLEEP ON HIM :D <33 The picture below is what im talking about ^^ Like ugh shit, im gonna get pregnant just by looking at him. '' Category:Hawk's Crush Category:Real Life Crush Category:Major Crush